Thank You, Mother
by Kariana Kusanagi
Summary: One-Shot Mother's Day is near, and one of the Tantei thinks about how important his mother is to him, and the sacrifices she had made for him to show that she cared. Read and Review, please. Arigato!


Thank You, Mother

By: Cece Williams

((Disclaimer: I don't own YYH in any way.))

AN: This is in Kurama's (Shuichi's) point of view. To all the peeps out there, wish your mother a Happy Mother's Day.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

This is a special day for the one person in my life, my mother, Shiori Minamino. Of all the people I've known in my life, my mother is the most selfless person there is to me. Never once did she worry about herself, as I will explain.

I remember one day when I was possibly six years old. I came home from school and needed a large can for an arts and crafts class. Mother asked me if I needed any help, but I told her I could get it. I got up on top of the stool and reached as high as I could at my young age. I almost had the can, but the stool started shaking out from under me. I heard dishes shatter around me as the stool continued to shake.

"Shuichi!"

I heard my mother's worried shout of my human name. That was when I fell, expecting to get injured by the broken dishes on the floor. I felt something, but not the floor and definitely not the shards of the china. I looked up and saw my mother; she had saved my life. My eyes looked at her again and saw the gashes in her arms. "Mother!"

"Shuichi, are you all right?" she asked me, smiling through the pain.

At that point, my cold-hearted demeanor from being a Youko was broken like the china on the floor. From that moment on, I changed my entire outlook. You see, my original plan was to leave as soon as I was ten. But as I saw the smile on her face, even with the pain, I couldn't leave her. I wouldn't leave her all alone.

Another moment I remember was when my mother fell ill. When the doctors told me that it wasn't looking very well for her, I felt as if the world as I knew it crumbled around me. I had to do something to help her. That was when I had stolen the Forlorn Hope. I knew that it took the life of the owner, but I didn't care; all I wanted was for my mother to be well again. She was the first person I loved, and I wasn't going to let her slip away.

After I had made my wish, which was already in my mind and heart to begin with, I felt this slight pain course through me and expected it to be worse, but it wasn't. I turned my head and heard the one thing that stopped me:

"Well, it doesn't make sense rescuing her just so she can spend the rest of her life mourning for the death of her son!"

Yusuke's words sunk deep in me. I could imagine my mother having a vigil for me, but her face was no longer happy; she had lost her only child. I couldn't put my mother through that much pain.

I felt myself go blank, and when I did wake up, I wondered if my mother was all right, since the mirror took half my life and Yusuke's as well. I ran down the hall, trying to find the doctor.

"Shuichi, it's just a miracle!"

My eyes widened as the doctor told me that my mother would make a full recovery. I went straight to her bedside and held her hand, probably the first tears I ever cried in my human form welling in my eyes. They weren't tears of sorrow; they were tears of joy, as my mother was going to be just fine.

Ever since then, my mother's safety was my first priority. I knew that saying "I love you, Mother," was easy, but as I thought about it, I never thanked her for saving my soul.

At the moment, a song was playing on the radio, one that definitely put how I felt about Mother perfectly.

_It takes a lot to know what is love  
It's not the big things, but the little things  
That can mean enough_

This was true. My mother, to me, was the best person in the world. Being happy for anything that happened in my life, even if I were to be accepted into Duke University /1/.

_  
A lot of prayers to get me through  
And there is never a day that passes by  
I don't think of you_

I always see that smile she always wore in her face. That soft, carefree, bright smile that would light the darkest room in the house up.

_  
You were always there for me  
Pushing me and guiding me  
Always to succeed  
_

_You showed me  
When I was young just how to grow  
You showed me  
Everything that I should know  
You showed me  
Just how to walk without your hands  
'cause mom you always were  
The perfect fan  
_

_God has been so good  
Blessing me with a family  
Who did all they could  
And I've had many years of grace  
And it flatters me when I see a smile on your face  
I wanna thank you for what you've done  
In hopes I can give back to you  
And be the perfect son  
_

_You showed me  
When I was young just how to grow  
You showed me  
Everything that I should know_  
_You showed me  
Just how to walk without your hands  
'cause mom you always were  
The perfect fan_

_You showed me how to love  
You showed me how to care_

Through what had happened when I was six to now, my mother had changed how I felt about life in general.

_  
And you showed me that you would  
Always be there  
I wanna thank you for that time  
And I'm proud to say you're mine  
_

_You showed me  
When I was young just how to grow  
You showed me  
Everything that I should know  
You showed me  
Just how to walk without your hands  
'cause mom you always were  
The perfect fan  
_

'_Cause mom you always were,  
Mom you always were  
Mom you always were,  
You know you always were  
'cause mom you always were... the perfect fan_

She was always the perfect fan to me… and the perfect mother.

_  
I love you mom._

So, thank you, Mother. Thank you for saving my life and for caring about me. Thank you for allowing me to become your son. Thank you… for everything.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

/1/ Oh, Duke University's one of the most expensive and brightest schools in the world. Kind of up there with Harvard and Yale. Wish I could have found Japanese colleges, but I wasn't born there. Sorry.

Cece: The song I used was "The Perfect Fan" by the Backstreet Boys, which I don't own, either. I always cry listening to it. To all the lovely mothers out there, Happy Mother's Day! Review here, please. Thanks.


End file.
